Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 055
ざうるす！ | romaji = Tirano Kenzan Tōjō-zaurusu! | japanese translated = Tyranno Kenzan Appears-saurus! | episode number = 55 | japanese air date = October 19, 2005 | english air date = August 23, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Jurassic World | animation director = Tea Sun In }} A Hassleberry Hounding, known as Tyranno Kenzan Appears-saurus! in the Japanese version, is the fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Syrus and Jaden are walking through the woods. The duo got caught sleeping in class, so Crowler is making them deliver 14 new Duel Disks to students who had lost theirs. Jaden wonders why so many people were losing their Disks, and Syrus explains it's because of a bully that is challenging them to Duels and then taking them. Syrus had lost to this bully as well (in the original, he's simply not wearing his duel disk out of fear of the bully), so Jaden decides it's time to confront this guy and get the disks back. They run to river, and standing on the bridge is the bully, Tyranno Hassleberry, the same Ra Yellow student that was picking on Crowler and Bonaparte when he arrived at the school. He tries to intimidate Jaden with his strength, but Jaden just shrugs it off and challenges him to a Duel. Hassleberry also has a bunch of other Ra Yellows who support him like an army troop. They and Syrus watch the Duel, and Jaden states that if he wins, Hassleberry has to give all the Duel Disks he stole back. Jaden starts off with "Elemental HERO Wildheart" in defense mode. On Hassleberry's turn, he summons "Gilasaurus." When Summoned "Gilasaurus" can count as a special summon, so Hassleberry sacrifices him to summon his "Dark Driceratops." He destroys Jaden's "Wildheart" and the effect of "Dark Driceratops" inflicts damage even though "Wildheart" was in defense mode, reducing him to 3200 Life Points. On Jaden's next turn, he activates the Spell Card, "Monster Reincarnation", to discard his "Elemental HERO Necroshade" and bring back "Wildheart" to his hand. With "Necroshade" in the graveyard, Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Bladedge" without a sacrifice and destroys "Driceratops," reducing Hassleberry's Life Points to 3800. Hassleberry’s troop cheers him on. He starts reminiscing about how he came to Duel Academy. Hassleberry was the son of an army sergeant and when he joined the school and aced his entrance exams, he thought he would go to Obelisk Blue, but got stuck in Ra Yellow. Even though he was in Ra, Hassleberry made the best of it and formed a troop to show people how much power and friendship means to him. Hassleberry plays a Field Spell Card, "Jurassic World". It gives his Dinosaurs 300 extra attack and defense points, makes them immune to Trap Cards, and when they are attacked, they have the option of switching to defense mode. He then Summons "Archeonys" whose attack points raised to 600 and can attack Jaden directly, doing so to reduce him to 2600 Life Points. Hassleberry places one card face down to end his turn. Jaden Summons "Wildheart" again, and attacks with "Bladedge," but Hassleberry uses his Trap Card, "Amber Pitfall," which makes "Bladedge" switch to defense mode and forcing him to stay in defense. "Wildheart" attacks, but because of "Jurassic World", "Archeonys" is switched to defense (1300 to 1600), blocking the attack and causing Jaden to lose 100 life points. He places two cards face-down to end his turn. Hassleberry activates "New Ultra Evolution", which let him sacrifice "Archeonys" to summon his "Black Tyranno" with 2600 ATK, raised by "Jurassic World" to 2900, whose special ability allows it to attack Jaden directly. He survives the attack, thanks to his "Insurance" Trap Card: By returning it to his hand, Jaden was given 500 extra Life Points. Meanwhile, Hassleberry notices that his troop is getting bored and no longer cheering him on. He explains that every time he starts a troop, they always leave him when he needs them. He has also used the exact same Dueling strategy for each of his Duels. Jaden tries to teach Hassleberry that he’s stuck in the past and needs to learn to change his strategy if he wants to keep his friends, suggesting that he "evolve." Jaden plays his own Field Spell, "Skyscraper", to replace "Jurassic World," reducing "Dark Tyranno’s" ATK back to 2600. Jaden then plays "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Wildheart" to summon "Elemental HERO Wild Wingman," whose special ability lets Jaden discard a card to destroy "Amber Pitfall." "Wildwingman," whose ATK is raised to 2900 due to "Skyscraper," attacks "Dark Tyranno," and then "Bladedge" attacks directly. Hassleberry thinks that he's still safe, but Jaden then plays "De-Fusion" to separate "Wildwingman" into "Avian" and "Wildheart," and "Avian" attacks directly, winning Jaden the Duel. After the Duel, Hassleberry agrees to give back the Duel Disks. Later that night, Hassleberry moves to the Slifer dorm, having decided to live in the dorm because he feels that he could learn a lot about Dueling from Jaden. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Tyranno Hassleberry Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Wildheart" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Gilasaurus". He then Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) in Attack Position via its own effect. Hassleberry then Tributes "Gilasaurus" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. "Dark Driceratops" attacks and destroys "Wildheart". "Dark Driceratops" then inflicts piercing damage to Jaden (Jaden 4000 → 3200). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian". Jaden's hand contains "De-Fusion", "Insurance", "Elemental HERO Bladedge", "Elemental HERO Necroshade", and "Monster Reincarnation". Jaden then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and add "Wildheart" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then Activates the effect of "Necroshade" from his Graveyard, letting him Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position without Tributing. "Bladedge" attacks and destroys "Dark Driceratops" (Hassleberry 4000 → 3800). Turn 4: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Jurassic World" and subsequently activates it. Now all face-up Dinosaur and Winged-Beast type monsters will gain 300 ATK and DEF.In the TCG/OCG, "Jurassic World" does not affect Winged Beast-type monsters. Hassleberry then Normal Summons "Archeonys" (300 → 600/1300 → 1600) in Attack Position. "Archeonys" attacks directly via its own effect (Jaden 3200 → 2600). Hassleberry then Sets a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Bladedge" attacks "Archeonys", but Hassleberry activates his face-down "Amber Pitfall" to negate the attack and switch "Bladedge" to Defense Position. While "Amber Pitfall" is face-up, Jaden is not allowed to switch the battle position of "Bladedge". "Wildheart" attacks "Archeonys", but the third effect of "Jurassic World" activates, switching "Archeonys" to Defense Position. The attack fails (Jaden 2600 → 2500).In the TCG/OCG, "Jurassic World" does not have this effect. Jaden Sets two cards. Turn 6: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws. He then activates "Earthquake" to switch all monsters on the field to Defense Position. Hassleberry then activates "New Ultra Evolution" to Tribute "Archeonys" and Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600 → 2900/1800 → 2100) in Attack Position. "Dark Tyranno" attacks directly via its effect (as all monsters Jaden controls are in Defense Position), but Jaden activates his face-down "Insurance" to return the other "Insurance" he had face-down back to his hand. Since "Insurance" was returned from the field to Jaden's hand, its second effect activates, increasing Jaden's Life Points by 500 (Jaden 2500 → 3000). The direct attack continues (Jaden 3000 → 100). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper", which destroys "Jurassic World" ("Dark Tyranno": 2900 → 2600/2100 → 1800). Now when an Elemental Hero battles a monster that is stronger than it, that Elemental Hero will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Wildheart" with "Elemental Hero Avian" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" (1900/2300) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Wild Wingman" to discard "Insurance" and destroy "Amber Pitfall". He then switches "Bladedge" to Attack Position. "Wild Wingman" attacks "Dark Tyranno". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Wild Wingman": 1900 → 2900/2300). "Wild Wingman" destroys "Dark Tyranno" (Hassleberry 3800 → 3500). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Wild Wingman": 2900 → 1900/2300). "Bladedge" attacks directly (Hassleberry 3500 → 900). Jaden then Activates "De-Fusion" to return "Wild Wingman" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Wildheart" (1500/1600) and "Avian" (1000/1000) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. "Avian" attacks directly (Hassleberry 900 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original, when Judai asks Sho if he lost to Kenzan after finding out that Sho isn't wearing his duel disk, Sho says that most people have stopped carrying their duel disks around due to Kenzan. In the dub, Syrus isn't wearing his duel disk because he lost to Hassleberry. * In the original, Kenzan's quest to collect 100 Duel Disks is meant to draw parallels to the legend of Benkei, who would collect the weapons of those he defeated at a bridge. He is defeated by his one-thousandth opponent, Minamoto Yoshitsune. Similarly, Kenzan is defeated by his one-hundredth opponent, Judai. * In the dub, there is a running gag with Jaden calling Hassleberry different military-based positions instead of Sergeant and Hassleberry angrily having to correct Jaden. This is not present in the original. Errors * In the dub, the appearance of "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" is unchanged, despite the card itself using its international artwork. * In Hassleberry's flashback it showed him ripping off his jumper sleeves in his dorm yet in Episode 53 it shows Hassleberry coming off the boat to Duel Academy with his jumper sleeves already ripped off. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes